


[Не фик] про застрявшего на дереве Стайлза и Дерека-пожарного

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fireman!Derek, M/M, Trapped-in-a-tree!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз застряет на дереве, а Дерек приходит на помощь</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Не фик] про застрявшего на дереве Стайлза и Дерека-пожарного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Not Not!Fic] Treed!Stiles/Fireman!Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438749) by [fire_juggler_writes (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_writes). 



> Бета: Kurt Hummel

Стайлз застрял на дереве. Стайлз застрял на чертовом, блядь, дереве. Он закрывает глаза и цепляется за ветку. Все хорошо. С ним все совершенно нормально. Люди постоянно лазят по деревьям. Дети постоянно лазят по деревьям. Никто не погиб, свалившись с дерева. Хотя, может, и погиб. И если он все-таки выживет и загуглит "смерть из-за падения с дерева", то узнает, что она входит в список пяти самых распространенных причин смертей среди восемнадцатилетних выпускников старшей школы.   
Пиздец.   
Он открывает глаза. Демон в образе крохотного черного котенка невинно моргает и мяукает.   
– Ну, привет, – говорит он. – Все хорошо. У нас все хорошо. Все будет зашибись. Я знаю этот парк. Ничего плохого не случается в этом парке. Я тебе клянусь.  
Котенок глазеет на Стайлза, а потом, перепрыгнув через его голову, пробегает по спине, спрыгивает с дерева и смотрит вверх.   
Что. За. Нафиг.  
– Что за нафиг?   
И это тот самый котенок, который безнадежно взывал о помощи, когда Стайлз проходил мимо, направляясь к Скотту. Тот самый котенок, который застрял между веток дерева и жалостливо выл, словно наступил конец света. Тот самый котенок, которого Стайлз полчаса пытался сманить вниз, подбадривая («Давай, киска! Ты сможешь!») и командуя («Все хорошо, просто спускайся по этой большой ветке к развилке, а потом вниз по стволу!»). Пока, наконец, впав в отчаяние и лишившись здравого смысла, не полез на дерево, чтобы снять бедное животное.   
Когда Стайлз добрался до ветки, где сидел котенок, с каждой секундой выглядевший все менее трогательно, подул ветер, ветка качнулась – и тогда Стайлз вспомнил, что боится высоты.   
И вот он здесь трясется, цепляясь за раскачивающуюся ветку, а демон в облике котенка смотрит на него с земли и мяукает.   
Стайлз снова закрывает глаза. Ладно. Он сможет сделать это. Он стонет, когда при попытке отползти назад на пару сантиметров ветка снова вздрагивает, качнувшись. Будет полезный урок на будущее, говорит себе Стайлз. Жизненный урок о том, что демон может принимать и облик котенка. О том, что ни один добрый поступок не останется безнаказанным.  
Как только Супермен придет ему на помощь, он все запомнит и не забудет. Он усвоит этот урок.   
Стайлз ждет Супермена.  
В качестве альтернативы ему достается Скотт.   
– О господи, чувак. Что ты делаешь на дереве? Я думал, ты боишься высоты.   
Стайлз смотрит вниз и снова стонет:  
– Боюсь.   
– Тогда спускайся! Зачем ты вообще туда полез?   
Скотт такой болван.   
– Я не могу. Котенок, – он кривится и начинает еще сильнее дрожать.   
– Дружище, просто спускайся по этой большой ветке к развилке, а потом вниз по стволу.  
Он убьет Скотта. Сразу как перестанет трястись и, блядь, уберется подальше от дерева.   
– Я не могу. Я правда, правда не могу, – о господи, он начинает плакать. В глазах все плывет, его подташнивает. Стайлз надеется, что если его все же стошнит, то непременно на стоящего внизу Скотта.  
– Стайлз? Ладно. Все будет хорошо. Дружище, ты так задохнешься. Просто дыши, ладно? Оставайся на месте. Мы тебя оттуда снимем. Но тебе нужно успокоиться.   
Стайлз в очередной раз прикрывает глаза и начинает считать вдохи-выдохи.  
– Как?   
Скотт задирает голову, и, когда Стайлз рискует наконец посмотреть вниз, выражение его лица вообще не внушает надежды. Он выглядит растерянным, взволнованным – и, похоже, никакого плана у него нет. Скотту нужен план. Стайлз сейчас не сможет сам ничего придумать. Перед глазами прыгают черные мушки, и Стайлз понимает, что какое-то время забывал дышать. Он с шумом втягивает воздух.  
Скотт переводит дыхание.   
– Я найду помощь, – говорит он. – Мне нужен телефон. Оставайся там. То есть… не шевелись. То есть… эм… просто… держись.  
И исчезает.  
Стайлз считает про себя. 1. 2. 3. 4... 2. 2. 3. 4... 3. 2. 3. 4. Он вцепляется в ветку так, что костяшки пальцев белеют, а ноги затекают. Он снова всхлипывает.   
Глупость какая. Он знает, как все это глупо. Он даже не очень далеко от земли. Если он разожмет руки, то, скорее всего, просто сломает ногу. Или руку. Он не погибнет. Господи, он в парке! В том самом парке, где играл еще ребенком. В этом парке не может случиться ничего плохого.   
Он снова пытается отползти назад, но не чувствует ног, а руки так сильно сжимаются на ветке, что он не может разжать пальцы, – весь мир сужается до этой самой ветки и его собственного страха.   
1\. 2. 3. 4... 2. 2. 3. 4... 3. 2. 3. 4.  
Он слышит сирену, а потом голос Скотта.   
– Скорее сюда!  
Стайлз смотрит вниз, видит Скотта в компании двух пожарных, которые держат лестницу, и смеется сквозь слезы. Он знает, что стыд придет позже. Знает, что не сможет этого пережить. Знает, что над ним будут издеваться чуть ли не до самой смерти. Но сейчас все, о чем он может думать, – это «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе!»  
Высокий темноволосый парень смотрит вверх и говорит:  
– Ты можешь спуститься по этой большой ветке к развилке, а потом вниз по стволу. Я тебя проведу.  
Стайлз открывает рот и вроде лепечет что-то глупое, а Скотт говорит вместо него:  
– Он боится высоты.   
Пожарный смеряет его сердитым взглядом:  
– Тогда почему он забрался на дерево?  
Стайлз всхлипывает и лепечет:  
– О господи, простите. Тут был котенок, и он застрял на дереве, и ему было так страшно, и мне так жаль, и я не могу поверить, что так сглупил, потому что я ведь знаю о своем страхе высоты, и кто еще, черт возьми, мог полезть спасать котенка и застрять на дереве. Я забыл о том, что мне так не везет в жизни и что не стоит делать добрые дела. Я все запомню, и простите меня, я больше никогда не полезу на дерево! Но сейчас я здесь, не могу двигаться, простите, но, пожалуйста, спасите меня!   
Пожарный, очевидно, пытается переварить все сказанное, а потом на его лице проявляется раздраженное удивление.   
– Ладно, я поставлю лестницу, но мне придется установить ее чуть дальше от ветки, так что, когда я поднимусь, тебе все равно придется проползти чуть вперед. Ты понимаешь?   
Стайлз энергично кивает.   
Они ставят лестницу, и пожарный, который говорил со Стайлзом, поднимается по ней наверх, другой же в это время придерживает ее снизу. Стайлз смотрит вперед. Всего полтора метра. Он сможет их преодолеть. В любую секунду. Нужно только заставить себя сдвинуться с места.   
– Как тебя зовут?   
– Стайлз, – бормочет он. – А тебя?   
– Дерек. Хорошо, Стайлз. Мне нужно, чтобы ты придвинулся ко мне.   
Стайлз кивает, но тело отказывается подчиняться.   
Дерек вздыхает и недовольно смотрит на Стайлза.  
– Можно даже сегодня.   
Стайлз кивает.  
И ждет.   
И думает, что, конечно же, можно просто остаться тут жить. Проблема решена.   
– Стайлз!  
Или нет.   
Он делает глубокий вдох и перехватывает ветку чуть дальше, отталкиваясь той ногой, которую еще может чувствовать.   
– Хорошо, Стайлз. Идеально. Просто продолжай двигаться.   
Он двигается вперед сантиметр за сантиметром, закрыв глаза и полностью сосредотачиваясь на голосе Дерека.  
– Продолжай двигаться. Ты почти добрался. Продолжай дышать. Вот так, давай.   
Когда он чувствует на своей руке чужую ладонь, то так пугается, что едва не падает с ветки.   
– Полегче. Ты почти добрался. Еще немного.   
Стайлз послушно продолжает движение, пока не чувствует вдруг дыхание Дерека на своей шее и теплую ладонь на покрывшейся потом спине.  
А затем мир резко переворачивается, когда Дерек бесцеремонно закидывает Стайлза себе на плечо и начинает спускаться по лестнице.   
У Стайлза сбивается дыхание, а на животе наверняка навсегда останется синяк от того, как в него врезается чужое плечо, но он молча цепляется за футболку Дерека и, несмотря на неудобную позу вниз головой, чувствует себя в безопасности наконец.   
Он неохотно разжимает пальцы, когда они оказывается внизу, и Дерек ставит его на землю. У Стайлза тут же подгибаются ноги, и он падает.   
Вот же черт. Его потряхивало еще на дереве, но сейчас, когда под ногами оказалась твердая земля, его начинает по-настоящему колотить.   
Скотт топчется в стороне и, кажется, не знает что делать. На помощь приходит Дерек.  
– Все хорошо. Ты в порядке. Всего лишь испугался. Все будет хорошо.   
Стайлз не обращает внимания на его слова, продолжая как заведенный:   
– Прости, прости, идиотизм какой-то. Господи, как можно было так сглупить?   
Рука Дерека исчезает из поля зрения и возвращается с мелким мохнатым демоном.   
– На нем никаких опознавательных знаков. Наверное, мне стоит отнести его в приют.   
Стайлз действует молниеносно – он выхватывает из рук Дерека котенка и крепко прижимает к груди.   
– Нет! Нет, это мой котенок! Я как раз хотел его чипировать, не трогай его!   
На лице Дерека снова появляется раздраженно-недоуменное выражение, а Стайлз удивляется, как такое можно изобразить.   
– Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, ветеринарная клиника скоро закрывается.   
Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и понимает, что перестал дрожать.   
– Я… – говорит он. – Я… спасибо тебе. Знаю, что это наверняка было самое дурацкое задание в твоей работе, но… спасибо тебе, потому что вряд ли я смог бы спуститься оттуда сам и… печенье.   
Полное недоумение.  
– Печенье?   
– Я могу испечь для тебя печенье, – кивает Стайлз. – В благодарность. Ты же любишь печенье? Его все любят. Какое твое любимое?   
Раздражение на лице сменяется искреннем удивлением.   
– Я люблю печенье, – отвечает Дерек. – Я вообще люблю сладкое, но не отказался бы от ужина.   
– Ужина?   
– С печеньем на десерт.  
Стайлз недоверчиво выдыхает.  
– Ужин? – повторяет он снова, надеясь вытащить из одного слова больше информации.  
Дерек, шагнув вперед, тянется к Стайлзу и целует его в губы.   
– Ужин. В пятницу. В семь часов. У Луиджи.   
Стайлз беспомощно кивает.   
– Ладно.   
– И надень на котенка ошейник с опознавательными знаками, – добавляет Дерек, а потом уходит вместе с другим пожарным.  
– И что это, блядь, такое было? – спрашивает Скотт.   
Стайлз смотрит вслед Дереку, а потом улыбается дьявольскому отродью, устроившемуся у него на руках.  
– Я говорил тебе, что в этом парке не случится плохого.


End file.
